The prior art provides various container assemblies having containers with open ends which are closed and sealed with a closure or lid. Some of the prior art containers are used without a gasket or sealing material between the lid and the container. Other prior art container assemblies include sealing material positioned between the top peripheral rim or lip of the container and the lid. Unfortunately, these prior art containers lack some versatility in that they fail to provide a single container assembly that can be used either with or without a gasket or sealing material.